Blue Darkness
by divergentandproudofit
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to another story I wrote, Worth It. Mia is the most hated girl in Erudite before she transfers to Dauntless. What events caused such a gentle, sweet girl to fall so hard? And is Dauntless any safer than the home she's always known?
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a prequel to another story I wrote, Worth It. Mia is one of Tris's best friends, but who was she before she was a Dauntless Initiate? How did she come to be the most hated, abused girl in Erudite? The story starts when she was young...**

My fingers fly faster and faster over the keyboard, racing to finish the test before the other fifth level students. I can beat them, I know I can. I'm smarter and faster than even Taylor.

Taylor, who will hate me when I win, because she's been the smartest girl in our age group since First Level.

Taylor hates me anyway, though. She's insanely jealous of anyone who does better than her. She's bratty and mean, but she's everyone's friend as long as we hide our talents and let her have the spotlight.

But today, I'm breaking that barrier. For my brother, Matt, who told me I could be the smartest girl in my age group if I wanted to be.

The day before he was killed in a lab accident.

The screen flashes blue, which means I'm done with the sorting test. I pick up my book on survival skills and start to read.

"More than any other skill, your attitude determines how successful you are in a survival situation. This first of the basic survival skills may determine whether you live or die."

I wish there was a book that would tell me how to survive Taylor.

But I've done it. There's no going back. Matt would have been so proud.

It's a sure thing that Taylor won't be.

I continue reading, looking up every so often to make sure Taylor isn't watching me. I think she's been getting suspicious of what I planned to do, what I have already done.

A pulsing beep comes over the intercom system, signaling that everyone is done with the testing and it's time to leave. I pack up my things and race out the door, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with Taylor and her little minion, Andrea.

I dash out the door of Erudite headquarters and head for home, a modest two story house on a sloping street.I've grown up here. I've never known anywhere else.

My best friend, Sabrina, runs to catch up with me.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She asks.

"I didn't want to run into Taylor and Andrea."

I slow down and whisper, "I didn't hold back this time."

Sabrina's eyes go wide. "That's dangerous,"she breathes. I know it. Taylor knows how to make sure that you have no friends AT ALL." I know this. Taylor will make the years until I turn sixteen unbearable.

But it's worth the risk.

Sabrina lives right across the street from me, so we walk home together.

"Have you ever considered what it would be like to be in a different faction? Like, jump off a train every day to go to school? Or have to clean up other people's messes every time like the Abnegation?"

"How about Amity?" Sabrina asks. "No logic. At all. No locks on their doors, even."

I roll my eyes and step into my house after punching in the code for the keypad.

The scores are announced tomorrow.

My name will be first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been a bit slow on updating my stories, but I'm on vacation in NY. I'm at my grandpa's with nothing else to do except be practically eaten alive by my little cousins, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

I don't know how late it is when I'm woken by the sound of raised voices. This is odd because my parents never fight. Fighting is illogical.

Of course I sneak out of bed to listen.

"...results are off the charts. If she stays in Erudite, she could very well become leader... would be illogical not to let the Experimentation department test her."

What is my father talking about? Could this possibly have something to do with- with ME?

"Nathaniel, you know what they'd do to her. I can't let them... our only daughter.. not our little Mia. They would turn her into- into a freak."

What is going on here?

"Martha, even though the Experimentation department strives to create a superhuman, the Tested are not freaks. Sometimes the results are a little off the mark, but they are not freaks, simply unlucky."

My mother sighs. "Children who can read minds? Children with wings? Nathaniel, it's wrong. And it's ALWAYS children."

I've heard enough.

Time to go back to sleep.

* * *

Everyone holds their breath as the teacher unfurls the screen with the results. I'm too nervous. What will Taylor do when she sees...

1. Mia

2. Taylor

3. Sabrina

4. Kyle

On and on until finally...

58. Gabriele

59. Andrea

It's a sure bet that both Andrea and Taylor are REALLY ticked off.

"Mia Lewis, would you please report to the Experimentation department?"

What?

**Gotta go, next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy swimming and crashing go karts (long story). But any way here's the next chapter. This scene is sort of based off Lilo and Stitch (was watching that and had an inspiration.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent or Lilo and Stitch.**

**By the way, this chapter is not for the weak hearted.**

The Experimentation department is filled with bright light and the smell of antiseptic.

Almost like a hospital.

I stand in the doorway and watch as people in white lab coats rush around, carrying test tubes and vials full of I don't know what.

"Ahhh. You're here. Mia Lewis, isn't it?"

I turn around. A balding man in a lab coat is standing behind me. He holds out his hand. I shrink back.

"Why do you have 'beast' tattooed on your knuckles?"

The man smiles. "I was Dauntless before I was Erudite. Now be a good girl and shake my hand."

I glare at him. "Is this a trick?"

He laughs. "You're quite the little genius, aren't you?"

Warning bells are going off in my head. "Stop talking to me like I'm five," I snap. "Who are you anyway?"

"Forgive my bad manners, I have not introduced myself. I am Dr. Temple."

A doctor.

It's not worth being taken out of class to be poked and prodded by a _doctor._

"I'm going back now, " I say as firmly as I can.

"But we're not done yet," Dr. Temple says in a mocking voice.

And that's when the needle jabs me from behind.

* * *

The needle, as it turns out, is full of paralytic serum. My eyelids and vital organs are the only things still functional.

I lie immobile as a few of the 'doctors' carry me to another room and set me down on an examination table.

"Don't worry," Dr. Temple tells me. "The serum ensures that it won't hurt a bit."

And then he picks up two things off a cart- a scalpel and an I.V. drip.

Oh, god. Please don't let this happen. I squeeze my eyes shut.

You'll be alright, Mia, I tell myself. You'll be alright , Mia, you'll be alright you'll be alright you'll be alright you'll be alright you'll be alright you'll be alright...

If I could, I would scream my head off.

Is this real or imagined? I am a lab experiment. Condemned to die when I've outlived my usefulness.

This is just another test. Just another test just another test just another test...

It's not. It's not.

I will survive. Somehow.

The 'doctor' was wrong, because now the pain is cutting me like a hundred, a thousand stabbing knives

I'm bleeding out. I just need to hold on...

Pain.

That's all I know.

**Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons is the theme song for this chapter. Hugs to anyone who can find the lines from the song in this chapter.**


End file.
